<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>there’s roses and lilies blooming (in my heart and soul) by aracya (lesbirb)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596641">there’s roses and lilies blooming (in my heart and soul)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbirb/pseuds/aracya'>aracya (lesbirb)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daydreaming, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Useless Lesbian Weiss Schnee, dolts and bolts - Freeform, frosen steel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:23:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbirb/pseuds/aracya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting with Penny for Ruby to get done with her hair, Weiss gets lost in memories and thoughts. But no matter how much she tries to deny and fight it, she can’t help but let them all be about her two favorite dolts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Penny Polendina/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>there’s roses and lilies blooming (in my heart and soul)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Did I drop all of my other wips to work on this? Hell yeah I did! This is actually a sort of thank you gift for the 100 (+1) followers I got on the frosen steel tumblr blog and- wait, what do you mean you don't follow me? Hey, if you like these 3 dorks being in love why not give it a try? &lt;3<br/>Also, shout-out to everyone in the discord server that helped me in this, even if only as emotional support!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the outside of her team’s dorm at Atlas Academy, Weiss Schnee was lost in thought. She awaited for her partner to be done adjusting her hair (who would have thought she would end up being the one spending more time to get her hair ready for the day?), so they could finally go out with Penny. It reminded her of the simpler times at Beacon, when the three of them would sometimes spend some hours at the streets of Vale, filling their afternoons with  happiness (and sweets, if Ruby managed to convince them, which, yeah, she always did).</p><p>But now, as Weiss spared a glance at Penny, standing by her side and waiting with clearly more restlessness - she bounced slightly on her feet, much like a puppy excitedly waiting for their owner to take them for a walk (and how adorable it was, but not like Weiss would say it out loud) - the ex-heiress couldn’t help but reflect on how different things were in the present. It had been almost two years, after all.</p><p>And yes, perhaps some things have changed for the better. Maybe Yang was right about how Weiss was a lot do deal with. She was well aware of how… Difficult she had been when she was younger, thank you very much, but there were still things that she couldn't help but look back with nostalgia. It was hard not to long for the simplicity of before, for when her biggest worries involved getting the highest grades and their enemies didn't appear to be so close. Now it was almost impossible to forget the danger that loomed above their heads, the fear that was ready to so easily take roots on their hearts. </p><p>Her agreement to take some time off with Ruby and Penny came from an attempt to stray away from those depressing thoughts. And, fine, she missed them too. She missed the feeling she got when they would be alone together, when their company chased away the frost on her heart and all she could feel was warmth. She missed the way Penny reacted - always so open, without fear of expressing herself, so unlike Weiss - when she was told something she didn’t know before, and the way Ruby would light up when she went on a ramble about one of her special interests.</p><p>Gods, she missed how easy it was to let herself be vulnerable around them, to forget about responsibilities and obligations. It was oh so easy to simply be Weiss with Ruby and Penny, to be a girl with no heavy burden to her name. After all, the two were so earnest on their own, so… Lovely. And it surprised her, this easiness. After so many years of loneliness, of learning to fight the coldness of Atlas with her own frigidness, to be able to experience such a connection with not only one, but two different persons… </p><p>And she wasn’t even counting the rest of team RWBY, and team JNR too! Although… She felt like it wasn’t fair to compare her relationship with Penny and Ruby to the others she had. After all… She… She maybe, perhaps, felt something a little stronger than friendship towards them. Maybe she would get lost on thoughts and daydreams about them, but what about it? And if she did remember of more recent moments she had with them way too much… That was not a big deal, right? Especially when it was one specific night some days ago… </p><p>It was so cold. Even bundled with a good amount of blankets and with the heater on, Weiss couldn’t stop shaking. They had been at Atlas for only three days, waiting for their weapons to be ready so they could go back to work, and she still hadn't gotten used to the cold. It was weird, considering how she lived there for years, but she supposes that it was more emotional than anything - a part of her still feared for what would happen now that she was back, what would her father do. </p><p>So, without sleep coming to her, the ex-heiress got out of bed. She spared one look at her teammates - Blake and Yang were, obviously, curled together, and Ruby was sleeping peacefully. “Thank the Gods that she doesn’t seem to be having any nightmare…”, thought Weiss, a soft smile on her face as she stared at the brunette’s peaceful expression. “Cute…” </p><p>Shaking her head to get rid of such thoughts (who just keep showing up without her consent!), the girl slipped away, walking the corridors aimless. She hoped that a short walk would help clear her head, and that she would be able to sleep eventually. But those plans were instantly thrown out of the window when she noticed a kind-of-familiar orange hair (it was so long now, after all…) and black bow. </p><p>“Penny?”, asked Weiss with a quiet voice after slowly making her way towards the other girl.</p><p>“Oh!”, the girl in question turned to her, a blinding smile quickly finding its place on her face at the sight of her friend, “Weiss! It’s good to see you! Although… It’s pretty late, are you alright?”</p><p>The fencer smiled at the worry in Penny’s voice, placing herself at her side. “I’m fine. Just having some trouble sleeping. What about you?”</p><p>“Oh, me? I’m fine too! Just…”, she trailed off, her smile diminishing briefly, “Just thinking. I like to look at the stars, and here is the best place…”</p><p>Weiss hummed thoughtfully, looking up to the sky. Penny was indeed right. Here, so high up, even with the many lights of the city, the stars still shined brightly, twinkling beautifully on the dark night. She didn’t question Penny’s sleep situation, as she still remembered when Ruby asked her about it - the girl didn’t really need to rest, but it was a moment she could disconnect from her sensors and have some uninterrupted introspection. And… Well, Weiss wasn’t really sure how to make her bring up whatever thing that may be on her mind. But… She had things she needed to say, so perhaps she could try distracting her. </p><p>“I don’t think I had the chance to talk with you until now. And I know Ruby talked to you yesterday…”, she paused, wondering if that’s what Penny had on her mind, “So I hope you won’t mind me stealing you for some minutes…”</p><p>“Oh! Of course not! I missed you Weiss, so it’s obvious that you can have as much time as you want with me!”</p><p>“And there you go…”, the ex-heiress looked at her with tenderness, feeling warmth spreading through herself at the words of Penny, “I wanted to say the same thing. I missed you… A lot. Especially when I had to come back to Atlas…”</p><p>Weiss looked back to the sky, her eyes filling with sadness at the memories of the time before meeting back with her team.</p><p>“After everything I have experienced at Beacon… After the people I met… The friends I made… Going back here was so awful. I had almost no one, and I felt so so alone. My memories of the happy times I had were what kept me pushing through everything. Especially when I thought about you and Ruby."</p><p>"Weiss…"</p><p>“I… I know I wasn’t always the nicest. But I hope you can believe when I say that I truly treasured, and still do, the time we had together.”, her eyes found Penny’s again, although she didn’t know if it was a mistake - it was infinitely harder to keep herself focused on what she wanted to say when the other girl looked at her with obvious affection. “I, uh-” </p><p>Weiss stopped talking, finding herself struggling at a loss of words in face of Penny. While she tried to regain her composure, and think of something else besides how green the ginger’s eyes were, a cold breeze passed on their way, and she couldn’t stop the shiver that ran through her. It allowed Weiss to finally pull her eyes away from Penny’s, grumbling to herself about the cold, but it also made her unaware of the other girl’s presence as she got even closer.</p><p>“Oh, it’s pretty cold out here isn’t it? I can hug you if you want! I run a few degrees higher than the average human!”, Penny then tilted her head to the side, thoughtful, “But, hm, I remember that you didn’t like physical contact as much… Although you rarely said no to me or Ruby anytime we asked-”</p><p>“Ok I remember that!”, interrupted Weiss, feeling her ears warming at what Penny was saying. Yeah, she was never truly able to say no to those two dolts! No one could judge her for that! You try to say no to their adorable, cute faces! </p><p>Ignoring her own embarrassment, Weiss hugged Penny, resting her head on the other girl's chest (she wasn't tall enough to rest it properly on her shoulders). But it was just as nice this way, maybe even more. With her ear pressed on Penny, the white-haired girl could listen to a soft humming sound and one that sounded a lot like a fan whirring rapidly coming from her. It was… Like listening to someone’s heartbeat, if their heartbeat was slightly different than normal.</p><p>The sound was… Surprisingly pleasant, if Weiss was being honest. It was, alongside Penny’s warmth all around her now that the other girl returned the hug, a reminder that she was here. Not torn to pieces in an arena, eyes empty without their usual sparkle. And who could blame Weiss for getting comfortable, closing her own eyes and enjoying her cru- friend’s presence? Especially when said friend seemed to be enjoying herself too, humming appreciatively and tightening her hold?</p><p>“I… Still don't like contact too much, but there’s some… People… That I find pleasant enough to make an exception to”, the girl mumbled, “You are one of them.”</p><p>“Oh. Thank you Weiss! I’m glad you like me that much!”, Penny answered with a giggle.</p><p>“I- Ugh- You know, let’s just enjoy some silence ok?!”</p><p>“Yes, m’am!”</p><p>Ignoring Penny’s giggles and the growing redness on her cheeks, Weiss welcomed the comfortable silence that settled over them. Between the warmth inside and outside her, she barely could feel the coldness of the ambient they were - even with the occasional cold breeze that came. She was content to just stay some more minutes there before she would try to get some proper rest.</p><p>“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”</p><p>Weiss’ eyes snapped open, staring at the owner of the teasing voice she would recognize anywhere. Standing a few feets away from them, a Ruby Rose with disheveled hair and pajamas looked at the duo with a smirk. The ex-heiress, now even more embarrassed than she was before, tried to pry herself away from Penny - which, as anyone would expect, turned to be impossible. </p><p>“Ruby! Sa-lu-tations! Are you also having trouble sleeping?”</p><p>“Not really? I just woke up and noticed that Weiss wasn’t on her bed. So…”, the redhead scratched her head sheepishly and looked away, “I got a little worried and went looking for her…” </p><p>“Oh”, Weiss stared at her partner with surprise, “I… I’m sorry I made you worried Ruby. I was just going for a walk and then I found Penny… And I wanted to talk a little with her so… ”</p><p>“Just talk?”, Ruby once again spoke with a visibly teasing voice, gesturing with her hand to the still-going-hug.</p><p>Weiss wasn't sure how it was possible, but she could feel her face warming even more. "You-! I- I was just cold! And Penny offered to warm me with a hug! That's all!"</p><p>"It's true! That being said, are you not feeling cold anymore Weiss?"</p><p>"N- No… Thank you Penny…"</p><p>As if to oppose her, a strong gust of wind blew past them, causing Weiss to shiver and press herself unconsciously even more against Penny. Looking back then at Ruby, the ex-heiress saw nothing but a few petals on the floor - but just as she opened her mouth to question where her partner went, she felt a warm presence hugging her from behind alongside an oh so familiar smell of roses. </p><p>“R-Ruby?!”</p><p>“Guess you are still a little cold huh? But don’t worry! With me and Penny there’s no cold that stands a chance! Right Penny?”</p><p>“Yes! ...Unless you are uncomfortable Weiss?”</p><p>“I-”, oh Gods she was going to die. She was going to die because her two cru- FRIENDS were hugging her and they both were so warm and so close and oh Brothers she was (is) too gay for this- Wait she had to say something! Anything! “I’m fine! Peachy even!”</p><p>Something else you idiot!</p><p>“You two are very comfortable!”</p><p>Not that!</p><p>Despite Weiss’ inner conflict and very poor choice of words, she still felt herself relax as Penny and Ruby giggled. She was embarrassed beyond words, of course, face as red as her leader’s cape, but it was hard to focus on her shame when she had things way more worth focusing on, like the two very pretty and cute girls sandwiching her. And, well, she really hadn’t lied when saying that they were comfortable - if having just Penny hugging her was enough to make her forget about the cold, having Ruby join the mix was enough to make her forget about Atlas itself. </p><p>She doesn’t know how long they stayed like this, just holding each other and allowing themselves a moment without worries plaguing their minds as usual. And Weiss knew that they all needed it, especially Ruby - who sometimes seemed like she was carrying a weight far too heavy for her, who sometimes, when she thought no one was noticing (but Weiss did, she always did), let her eyes lose its light and her shoulders sag with fatigue. So, she was glad that they had found each other, even if for one night. </p><p>“Alright I think…”, Weiss yawned, feeling herself almost falling asleep and deciding it had been enough time, “We should head back.”</p><p>“Haha, yeah I almost slept here!”, Ruby exclaimed as she pulled away from Weiss (much to her disappointment). </p><p>“You two really should get some proper rest. Oh! Do you… Want me to accompany you to the dorm?”</p><p>Ruby and Weiss shared a quick glance, both seeing the yes written on the other’s face. </p><p>“Of course Penny!”, Ruby, as the leader she was, took the job of answering with a smile, “Let’s go then?”</p><p>Soon enough, they were standing at the room's door. The walk back seemed shorter to Weiss than before, although part of her theorized that it was just because she didn’t want her time with the other two to end. And perhaps she wasn’t the only one - Ruby and Penny both also looked reluctant to part, lingering with an obvious sad expression on their faces. The white-haired girl couldn’t help but sigh, wondering how they both managed to look like a kicked puppy. </p><p>“Well that was… Nice.”, Weiss said after a few seconds, inching a little closer to Penny. Should she give her a good-night kis- hug? Would that be weird? She knew that the other girl wouldn’t mind but still… However, when she looked at the ginger, standing there with a smile on her face, emerald eyes shining even in the low light of the corridor, Weiss felt her brain let any rational thought leave her - she got even closer to Penny, stood in her toes and kissed her cheek.</p><p>Pulling away with more calm than she actually felt (although her blush showed a bit of how she actually was feeling internally), the fencer smiled at the shocked expression on her friend’s face. “Thank you Penny. And have a good night.”</p><p>“Wait! What about me? Don’t I deserve a kiss too?”</p><p>Weiss looked at her pouting partner with amusement. “I was going to give you one too, you dolt, but you are too impatient for your own good.”</p><p>“Well you can’t blame someone for being impatient about getting kissed by a pretty girl”, mumbled Ruby. </p><p>Weiss… Probably wasn’t supposed to listen to that. But before she could think of an answer (or a way to pretend she didn’t heard it) Penny came out of the stupor, looking at Ruby:</p><p>“Don’t worry friend Ruby! You can have all the kisses you want!”, and like that, proceeded to kiss Ruby’s left cheek. And oh, Weiss was delighted to see the blush that spread like wildfire through her face. Wondering if she could make it even more redder, the white-haired girl took the opportunity - as Ruby was distracted, she kissed her other cheek. And it did work as expected! The redhead was, adorable so, a blushing mess.</p><p>“There you go. You got not one, but two kisses! Are you happy now?”, asked Weiss as she giggled.</p><p>“I- Uhhh…”</p><p>“Now only you are missing your kiss Weiss!”</p><p>“Wait, what?”</p><p>Her only warning was a look shared between the other two before they lunged towards her, promptly kissing both of her cheeks at the same time. Now, if the double hug almost killed her, this sure enough would be her end - especially when they lingered a little, pulling away slowly. Ruby looked annoyingly pleased with herself, while Penny simply looked like she had just got the best gift in her life. Weiss, on the other hand, knew just how red she must have looked like, feeling her entire face and ears almost burning. </p><p>“I- Uh- Good night!”</p><p>Stomping hard, the girl quickly opened the door to her room, being considerate of her sleeping teammates enough to not just slam it closed. But even with it separating her from the other two troublesome girls, she could still hear their shared giggles at what had happened. Oh Gods how she wished the earth would swallow her whole and take her away from those suffering feelings plaguing her heart and thoughts-</p><p>“Good night Penny”, she heard Ruby say softly as she opened the door and walked inside the room. </p><p>Pretending she hadn’t spend the last seconds standing still on the middle of the dorm thinking about how gay she was, Weiss swiftly made her way towards her bed, laying on it and staring intensely to the wall as she tried to will her blush away. But when Ruby approached her, she couldn’t help but spare one look at her - and she outta to stop making this same mistake over and over again, because now she couldn’t look away, not when her partner looked at her with a look so tender that Weiss felt like she could die from it alone.</p><p>“Are you going to be able to sleep?”, whispered Ruby.</p><p>“I think so…”, but as she watched her nod and whisper good night as she started to climb to her bed, Weiss again let her rational part offline, reaching for Ruby wrist and stopping her, “I- Could you- Maybe- Ugh! Would you keep me company tonight?”</p><p>Despite the fact that she knew Ruby wouldn’t say no to her (she was too nice and selfless for that) and that they had done that many nights before, back at Beacon, Weiss still felt worried about her answer. But, of course, it was for nothing. Her partner merely smiled even more, slipping to her side as the fencer made space for her on the bed. And if Weiss expected some awkwardness, she was again mistaken. When Ruby opened her arms, she easily found her place on them, sighing softly. </p><p>“Thank you for being here.”, the ex-heiress murmured.</p><p>“I told you that I- we aren’t leaving your side, right?”, Ruby chuckled softly, “Don’t worry, ok? I got you.”</p><p>Instead of replying, Weiss hugged her tightly, wondering how she could be so lucky to get such an amazing partner. And to think she didn’t like her at first! Now she didn’t know what she would do without her beautiful, thoughtful, caring-</p><p>“What ya smiling at Weiss?”</p><p>Blinking away the memory, Weiss noticed that she had been - for Gods known how long - daydreaming about that night. Not only that, but she had a soft smile on her lips (that she quickly scowled into a neutral look), brought, of course, by the fuzzy and warm feelings that she got from that remembrance. And it would be fine if she had been doing it alone, but not in the middle of a corridor, while both the subjects of her (many) thoughts looked at her curiously! </p><p>“I… I was just remembering something… Anyway. Are you done now Ruby? Can we go?”</p><p>Her partner looked at her suspiciously for a few seconds, before breaking into a smile and grabbing her arm and Penny’s. “Yeah! Let’s go! I can’t wait to spend some time with my two favorite people!”</p><p>“Me too!”, Penny exclaimed happily.</p><p>Weiss rolled her eyes, letting her lips quirk up a little. “You know what? Me too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for not writing the definitely-not-a-date-what-are-you-implying! Who knows, maybe one day I will...<br/>(But I'm going to focus on my frosen steel medieval AU first sorry xD)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>